


Joven, salvaje y libre

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Regalos de Akira [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Rejuvenated character, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Richard despierta teniendo 16 años otra vez, Damian toma ventaja de ello.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Regalos de Akira [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067375
Kudos: 9





	Joven, salvaje y libre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Black_Viking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Viking/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Young, wild and free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349850) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Muchas gracias a Black Viking por participar, espero que te haya gustado.  
> Síganme en Twitter: @CassidyAkira

La cálida luz de la mañana se cuela traviesa por el gran ventanal, señal de que debe de ser realmente tarde. Él debería de estar en la escuela, pero a cambio sigue revolviéndose en la cama de Richard en Blüdheaven. Aun sí usara una máquina de tele transportación no podría llegar a tiempo a Metrópolis. Su padre estaría muy enojado cuando se enterará de que falto a clases.

Damian da media vuelta buscando ser estrujado en los brazos de su amante, sus ojos se abren con asombro al notar que se encuentra al otro lado de la cama. Él lo reconoce al instante, Richard le ha mostrado sus viejos álbumes fotográficos. Es un chico un par de años mayor, su piel está casi tan blanca como las sábanas de la cama y tiene las mejillas coloradas. Robin presiona su dedo al medio de las delgadas cejas, el otro chico frunce su nariz sin despertar.

Wayne se mueve tomando el hombro de Dick sacudiéndolo un poco. El adolescente parpadea, se frota los ojos y suelta un amplio bostezo. Damian se pone de rodillas en la cama observando cuanto tardara Richard en entrar en pánico. El primer Robin se cubre con las sábanas intentando volver a dormir.

“Despierta Richard.” Damian tira de la tela descubriendo el rostro de Nightwing.

“Damian es muy temprano.” Grayson abre los ojos notando el peso del joven que escala sobre él. Las manos de Wayne se pasean por el delgado pecho de su amante, subiendo por su cuello para envolverse ahí, acerca sus labios a los de Dick. El chico mayor se percata del cambio en el tono de su voz, levanta su mano mirando el tamaño de esta. “Espera. ¿Qué pasa?”

“No importa.” Intenta negociar Wayne, colocando sus piernas a cada lado de las de Dick. Grayson sujeta los hombros de menor intentando empujarlo, es difícil controlar ese nuevo cuerpo pequeño. Además Damian es más experimentado en el campo de someter a personas pequeñas.

“Damian, detente.” Richard insiste, el menor besa su mejilla y se acerca a su cuello, presionando sus carnosos labios sobre la piel ahí.

“Tendremos que averiguarlo más tarde de todos modos.” Damian susurra a su oreja usando ese tono que a Richard le gusta. “Deja que me divierta un poco.”

“¿Desde cuándo a ti te interesa divertirte?” Grayson interroga, tomando al chico por la cintura en otro intento vano de detenerlo. No tiene su fuerza usual, Damian ha distribuido su peso de tal forma que deja casi nulo espacio a Dick para moverse.

“Desde que se trata de ti.” Wayne sujeta a su amante por el cabello, cerrando sus pequeñas manos en las hebras obscuras. Empujando sus labios contra los de Grayson, retirándose un poco inmediatamente después. “Tu boca es pequeña.”

“Porque soy pequeño.” Damian regresa, uniendo sus labios. Acariciando las orejas de Dick, envolviendo sus manos en el cuello del joven. “Oye no te estás propasando un poco.”

“No entiendo a qué te refieres.” El chico se excusa, bajando por los hombros del otro joven. Damian se acomoda entre sus piernas, presionando sus caderas juntas. La dura polla de Wayne contra la suya, Richard no ha tenido mucho tiempo de comprobar su nueva anatomía. Pero que este igual de duro es la prueba de que funciona bien.

Es extraño mirar a la misma altura a Damian, que sus manos encajen tan fácilmente, ambas pequeñas. Sus palmas suaves recorren la espalda de su amante, hasta detenerse en sus hombros. Empujándolo hacia el frente para poder besarlo con más furor, sus labios haciendo un sonido húmedo cuando el contacto se rompe. Es quizá el hecho de que es joven y que su amado también lo es. Pero es increíblemente excitante besarse de esa forma.

Todos pasión, lenguas y saliva. Alientos cálidos chocando y jadeos pesados como si tomaran aire después de salir del agua. Damian se ensaña con su cabello, tirando de las hebras con fuerza. Quizá es la misma que usa siempre con el Grayson adulto y se siente más rudo porque ahora es joven. O quizá lo hace a propósito, Damian puede ser bastante sádico a veces.

Toma el labio de Dick entre sus dientes, forzando al primer Robin a abrir la boca. Empujando su lengua contra la de este, sin delicadeza. Damian lo está dominando, Richard se consuela diciéndose que Wayne tomo ventaja desde el principio. No es momento para pensar en que podrá someterlo en un par de años.

Dick cede, permitiéndole a Damian guiar, en busca de una apertura para ponerlo debajo. Las manos en su cabello bajan hasta su cuello, pasando por su pecho y se detienen sobre su cadera. Donde frota con sus pulgares los tiernos huesos que sobresalen, balanceándose de para frotar sus pollas duras.

“Harás algo o quieres que lo haga yo” Richard lo reta, él no debería hacer eso. Damian abre su boca, tomando el mentón de Grayson con su mano muerde la unión de su cuello y su hombro. Pude notar a la perfección los afilados dientes abrir su piel, sin llegar tan profundo para desgarrar su carne. Damian está enojado y esa es la apertura que necesita.

Lo sujeta por los hombros, empujando de lado. Ambos ruedan sobre la cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas en un lío de extremidades y cabellos revueltos. Damian no tiene más fuerza, porque es más pequeño, Richard toma sus manos golpeándolas sobre las esponjosas almohadas. Ambos jadeantes por la corta lucha, Grayson no suele ser rudo, pero no mide la fuerza de su nuevo cuerpo.

“¿Qué pasa?” Richard cuestiona, el tono más agudo lo hace sonar menos amenazante. Damian suspira, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del chico mayor, elevando su ardiente cuerpo para que sus pieles choquen. No es que Dick allá pensado en cómo sería si ambos tuvieran la misma edad, o no hubiera tantos años entre ellos. Como seria encajar sus dos pequeños cuerpos, delgados, amoldándose el uno al otro. Como las piernas de Damian pueden envolverlo y comprimirlo.

“¿Vas a hacer algo o me voy a casa?” Damian lo reta también. Las pequeñas manos de Grayson intentan tomar la cintura de Robin como suele hacerlo. Notando la diferencia, como sus dedos no pueden rodear a Wayne. Como una sonrisa victoriosa se pinta en la cara del más joven cuando él también nota eso.

Damian lo sujeta por los hombros, presionado sus pechos juntos. Suspira cundo el pene del otro adolescente se frota entre sus mejillas. Richard estuvo ahí la noche antes, su versión adulta. Wayne se estremece ante el contacto y cierra sus ojos, Grayson lo besa. Ahora tiene casi la misma estatura que Damian, sus bocas encajando tan perfectamente una sobre la otra.

El chico parece más tranquilo como si solo hubiera estado probando que tanto podía hacer con el joven Dick. Le acaricia el rostro como si tampoco pudiera creer a quien tiene frente a sus ojos. Richard se aleja un poco, observando como su delgada figura se ajusta entre las piernas de su amado, frotando su polla dura contra el agujero de Wayne.

Robin aprieta los hombros de Grayson, se muerde los labios y asiente mientras deja salir el aire que ha contenido en sus pulmones. Richard toma la cintura entre sus manos pequeñas, acaricia la piel del estómago al tiempo que se desliza en el interior de Damian. Con mucha más facilidad que las veces previas, quizá porque es joven. Pero el estrecho conducto de su amante se siente increíble.

Grayson jadea en busca de aire, tal vez porque sus pulmones son más pequeños o porque no controla su respiración en ese diminuto cuerpo. El ceño de Damian se frunce, separa sus labios dejando salir una larga exhalación y finalmente mira a Dick. El rostro del acróbata está rojo, tanto que sus orejas y cuello también se tornan de eses tono carmesí. Su pequeña nariz fruncida y sus labios hinchados por lo rudo que Damian fue al besarlo.

La piel de ambos perlada por el sudor de una pelea previa, Robin pasa sus manos por encima de las sábanas, sube por su cadera hasta sujetar las muñecas de Richard. No tiene que ser tan suave con él como cuando es un adulto, ahora ambos son casi del mismo tamaño. Las iris de Wayne tiemblan cuando Dick retrocede, golpeando su cadera contra el trasero del otro adolescente.

Ambos se miran con curiosidad, es una experiencia totalmente distinta. Damian se aferra con fuerza los brazos de Grayson, sujetándolo tambien con sus piernas. Eleva su delgado cuerpo para avisar a su amante que puede moverse. Ambos jadean, presionando sus cuerpos juntos, temblando antes las nuevas sensaciones.

La piel de Richard se siente delicada entres las manos de Damian, como si fuera romperse si lo apretara de más. Sube hasta el cuello del chico mayor, atrayéndolo contra si mismo. Estrujando sus pechos juntos, finalmente Dick puede abrazar a Damian sin temor del tamaño, sus bocas se encuentran y pueden mirarse a los ojos. Obscuros por el deseo y emocionados por la nueva situación.

Dick juraría que incluso el sonido que hacen sus pieles al colisionar es distinto, que la voz de Damian no suena igual. Tener al joven Richard jadeando contra su oído, con su tono diferente, le eriza la piel, pone alerta sus sentidos, es como si fuera una persona diferente. Las manos de Grayson son suaves, su espalada casi carente de cicatrices.

Damian nunca se ha sentido tan grande entre sus manos y de alguna manera le gusta. Que sus extremidades encajen a la perfección, el poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras se empuja sin miedo en su estrecho centro. Como su cuerpo se estremece, compartiendo con él el escalofrío del placer. Sus alientos ardientes humedeciendo las mejillas del otro al tiempo que sus orbes se encuentran.

Richard lo abraza, intentando inútilmente levantar a Damian. El menor ríe, pues es un gesto al que ambos están acostumbrados. Se apoya en su brazo para subir sobre su amante, pasando sus brazos por la espalda de Grayson. Dick aprieta su rostro contra el pecho de Robin. Ya no es tan alto como para mirar su cara desde arriba, tomando con su boca la protuberancia en su pecho.

El rostro de Damian contra la parte superior de la cabeza de Grayson, ambos botando, frotando sus cuerpos jóvenes. Podría ser su imaginación, pero la habitación se siente caliente, mucho más que antes, es difícil respirar y puede notar el calor entenderse desde sus estómagos hasta sus pechos. Comprimiendo sus pulmones y dejándolos sin aire, en una mezcla de sollozos y jadeos que ninguno de ellos puede distinguir.

Dick levanta su rostro, permitiendo que Damian lo besé. Dejando que el calor lo consuma por completo. Envolviéndose en la llama ardiente, puede sentir el esperma derramarse sobre su estómago, la voz de Robin vibrando en su boca. Es aprisionado por las entrañas de su amado, Grayson gime, atrayendo más a Robin. Dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro adolescente. Dejando que el líquido caliente se extienda en el centro de Wayne.

Quizá porque es mucho más joven, porque eso solo le pasaba cuando tenía 15 o 16. Damian se percata de que su amado continúa duro en su interior. Mira las orejas de Richard enrojecerse, como se mueve un poco nervios y algunas lágrimas se escapan de los ojos de Grayson manchando su hombro.

“¿Podías hacer eso antes?” Damian cuestiona. Dick niega sin dejar que Wayne vea su rostro.

“Por favor no te acostumbres, espero regresar a la normalidad pronto.”


End file.
